


A shitty text fic

by SuperPhangirl



Series: The New Generation [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Candy and Luna are hella gay, Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, I'm just trying to be original, I'm procrastinating on my main story in favor of this, Luna might be depressed?, M/M, Multi, Texting story, The parents are in the backround, ans horny on main, but I'm not, i'm out of ideas for my main story pls help., idfk, just letting you all know, just pleae enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPhangirl/pseuds/SuperPhangirl
Summary: Just the kids texting at random parts during the story and out of the story(Best if you read Crazy Kids in a Broken town first)





	1. The groupchat is #Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its a procrastination fic I'm writing instead of starting chapter 14!

**-Sugarbby has created a chat-**

**Sugarbby:** Okay guys! Welcome to the chat!

 **TUCKEREDout:** Dude wtf is my name?

 **Sugarbby:** Oh I changed everybody's names to things I found funny :)

 **TUCKEREDout:** Oh...

 **Vocals:** Tuckered out is a big mood tbh!

 **Vocals:** Wth? Why am I called vocals?

 **Sugarbby:** Cause you are fucking talented and precious and I love you <3

 **TUCKEREDout:** Dude she's mine fuck off

 **TUCKEREDout** has changed their name to **Luna**

 **Sugarbby:** UGH LAMEEEE!

 **Luna:** I like this name better.

 **Luna** has changed  **Vocals** name to  **Luna'sQueen**

 **Luna'sQueen:** Wow...

 **Luna'sQueen** has changed their name to  **CandyCane**

 **CandyCane:** That's better.

 **Sugarbby:** Oof that's adorable!

 **TheCutestJew:** Can you guys stop. Your blowing up my phone!"

 **TheCutestJew:** Dude what? I don't like tis name at all.

 **TheCutestJew** has changed their name to  **Gavriella**

 **Gavriella:** Okay, I'm muting the chat now.

 **Sugarbby:** :(

 **Lotso'Lacey:** Oh hell yeah a group chat!

 **Lotso'Lacey:** Ooo I like this name! It's cute!

 **Sugarbby:** <3

 **Lotso'Lacey:** <3

 **Gnatalie:** Miss me with that gay shit

 **Gnatalie** has changed their name to **AlpacaQueen**

 **Sugarbby:** Llamas are better

 **AlpacaQueen:** >:(

 **CandyCane** has changed  **Luna** 's name to  **Galaxy5000**

 **Galaxy5000:** Thit movie was trash.

 **Galaxy5000:** *That

 **Sugarbby** has changed  **Galaxy5000** 's name to  **Thit**

 **Thit:** Damnit

 **Thit:** You all fucking suck.

 **TheHotAsian:** Stfu you guys I'm in a lecture w/ Garrison

 **TheHotAsian:** I'm suing whoever picked my name.

 **Sugarbby:** sorry :(

 **TheHotAsian:** I'm still gonna keep it though lmao

 **CandyCane:** A fat mood

 **Thit:** Skye

 **Sugarbby:** yes?

 **Thit:** The name thing proves you have no life

 **Sugarbby:** RUDE!

 **CandyCane:** Here lies Skye she fucking died. Press F to pay respects

 **Thit:** F

 **TheHotAsian:** F

 **Gavriella:** F

 **Lotso'Lacey** : F ****

 **GingerGodess:** F

 **Turnip:** F

 **PrettyLilAngelEyes:** F

 **Sugarbby:** I hate all of you.

 **Thit:** We love you two <3\. But anyway get back to your classes you pricks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. #SuperPals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting as your superhero personas is actually kind of hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm hella lame for not starting chapter 14. Please yell at me to update! I need the motivation.

**Catscratch** has added  **ProfessorMystery, TFF, Sugurnaut, SuperNova, <3Struck, LotusBlossom,** and **SanicScree** to the chat.

**Catscratch** has named the chat  **Freedom Friends <3**

**Catscratch:** Hey super pals! This is a fun chat for us to text each other during and after missions!

**TFF:** That's actually a pretty good idea!

**Sugurnaut:** This is cool! I like group chats!  

**ProfessorMystery:** Muwahahahaha  I'm gonna enjoy this!

**SuperNova:** This is fucking lame. Istg

**ProfessorMystery:** Luna, Baby I love you so fucking much. But you are being extremely negative.

**SuperNova:** Aw baby I love you two!

**ProfessorMystery:** <3

**SuperNova:** <3

**Catscratch:** Can you guys not?

**TFF:** Ha! GaY!!!!1!!!!!

**< 3Struck: **O O F I'm quaking on main!

**LotusBlossom:** Oh rip. So many gays!

**Catscratch:** I'm Str8t my guy!

**TFF:** So she says.

**Catscratch:** Rude...

**SanicScree:** I'm the only one that has a meme for their screen name!

**TFF:** That's great Jennifer.

**SanicScree:** <3

**TFF:** <3

**Catscratch:** and you said I was gay.

**TFF:** I'm not gay! I'm Bi you fucking spoon!

**Catscratch:** Okay, Darling  <3

**TFF:** Fuck off into the sun fatass

**Catscratch:** I"M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED! 

**TFF:** SURE JAN!

**Catscratch:** >:(

**TFF:** >:(

**SuperNova:** You guys need to shut the fuck up! I'm resting.

**ProfessorMystery:** Get off your phone and hold me Lue.

**Catscratch:** Fucking wow!

**Fri 11/2/18**

**TFF:** GUY'S MEET AT THE FORREST ON THE EDGE OF THE POND RIGHT NOW!

**SanicScree:** WHY?!

**TFF:** Candy and Luna are missing and we found Luna's hat!

**Catscratch:** WTF!

**LotusBlossom:** Holy shit?

**< 3Struck: **Omg? That's not good! I'm on my way!

**Sugurnaut:** I'm gonna contact their parents!

**SanicScree:** Okay!

_Private chat between **Sugarbby** and  **Mcwhoremick**_

**Sugarbby:** Hay Ken it's Skylar. Please answer as soon as possible! 

**Mcwhoremick:** Hey Skylar. What's up?

**Sugarbby:** It's Candy

**Mcwhoremick:** What about her? Is she okay?

**Sugarbby:** We were playing superheroes and Candy and Luna were walking by the woods. Gavri and I were walking on the other side of Starks                    pond and heard Candy scream. When we got there we found Luna's Chullo hat and one of Candy's shoes.

**Mcwhoremick:** HOLY SHIT HOLD ON I'M TEXTING CRAIG NOW! WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE!

_Private chat between **Mcwhoremick** and  **C.Tucker**_

**Mcwhoremick:** CRAIG GRAB TWEEK AND GET YOU ASSES TO STARKS POND RIGHT NOW!

**C.Tucker:** Dude what?

**Mcwhoremick:** OUR DAUGHTERS ARE MISSING!

**C.Tucker:** WHAT! OKAY! I WILL!

_Private chat between **C.Tucker** and  **CoffeeBean**_

**C.Tucker:** BABE WE GOTTA GO TO STARKS POND NOW! CLOSE UP THE SHOP NOW! WE HAVE TO GO NOW I'M N MY WAY!

**CoffeeBean:** What the fuck? Are you okay?

**C.Tucker:** LIMA'S MOASING

**CoffeeBean:** Baby what's wrong?

**C.Tucker:** LUNA'S MISSING!

**CoffeeBean:** HOLY WHAT! I'M COMING!

**_Freedom Friends <3_ **

**TFF:** WELL?!?!?!

**Sugurnaut:** On their way!

**TFF:** Okay!

**Catscratch:** I hope their okay! I'm lowkey worried!

**TFF:** Same! Lets just hope for the best!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Takes place during chapter nine of CKiaBT (: 
> 
>  
> 
> (I know it was a call in the main story but idc im sleepy af)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely tired rn. This will only be updated when I feel like it :/


End file.
